


Heroes Don't Always Wear Cape

by ZoxiQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ
Summary: This story is based on the amazing AU written by @ElisaPhoenix. Go check out her Supreme Family Chaos Series!!For the first time, Peter could save someone without being Spider-Man.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Heroes Don't Always Wear Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/gifts).



Before Peter could step off the elevator, Stephen was there with a worried expression on his face. FRIDAY had alerted him that Peter had seemed a bit distraught upon his arrival to the tower. 

"What's wrong cub?" Stephen asked as the teen shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders.

Brown eyes met the sorcerer's blue ones as he could see Peter trying to form the question in his head. Peter's face dropped as the question formed. The teen fidgeted a bit with the hem of his shirt before he looked up at the doctor. 

"How much do you know about the signs of depression?" Peter asked in a soft voice.

Stephen's eyes went wide as motherly panic began to fill him.  
Was Peter depressed? And if he was, why by the vishanti hadn't he seen it sooner? The sorcerer moves beside him, placing a hand on the teen's back as he guides him over to the couch. Once they are both settled, Stephen shifts his posture so he is fully focused on Peter. The teen however still kept his gaze low, as if he were still deep in thought.

"Peter, are you…" Stephen began to ask.

Beforehe could finish, it was if the metaphorical dam that was holding back Peter's thoughts burst.

"There's this girl at my school. We have Chemistry and Spanish together and she used to be on the Decathlon team too." Peter explained. "She's really smart and really nice to everybody, but then she quit the Decathlon team and I noticed that she wasn't as happy anymore. She used to try to answer every question in class but now she just sits in the back and looks so lost. She sits by herself at lunch and if someone sits at the table she's at she just leaves. I'm worried about her mom. I just wanted to know the signs of depression so I could see if she is or if I'm just overanalyzing everything."

Peter finally took a breath after his word vomit explanation. Stephen let out a sigh of relief, the overwhelming dread that one of his cubs was hurting washed away. Peter was just curious to help another student. He really was the best kid.

"While I may not be a psychologist, I was taught the basics to diagnose such mental disorders in patients to transfer them to the proper wing." Stephen stated. "And from what you've described, I do conclude that this girl is exhibiting signs of depression."

Peter's expression fell to one of deep concern.

"How can I help her?" The teen quickly asked.

"Have you told your school's counselor?" The doctor asked in return. 

Peter shook his head no. "I wanted to be sure first."

"I would start there, maybe try and talk to her as well. She could just feel like she has no one to go to." The doctor suggested. 

Peter nodded in agreement before reaching out and hugging the sorcerer. Stephen smiled at the embrace, carding his shaky hand through the teen's unruly curls.

"Thank you mom." Peter's voice was muffled with his face being buried in Stephen's collarbone. 

"Your welcome cub."

***

The next day was supposed to be like every other day. Everything had been just like a normal day, but Peter couldn't help but feel like something was off. His spider sense wasn't going off, which only confused him more. The teen was so lost in his thoughts that he almost ran into a street lamp.

Almost.

Harley grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt, pulling out of the way of the potential collision. 

"Are you going for a record of how many times you can run into a pole?" Harley teased Peter.

"What? No!" Peter retorted, turning his attention to straight ahead. "I just can't shake the feeling that something is wr…"

The hairs on the back of Peter's neck stood up as they were about to their school. There was danger at the school. Harley was already around the corner before Peter rounded it. There was a large crowd gathered at the entrance to the school and several students had their phones out recording. Peter soon found Harley amongst the crowd. 

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"You need to suit up Peter." Harley muttered to the teen, as he pointed up.

Peter followed where the older teen's finger pointed, his brown eyes widening in shock. There was a person sitting on the edge of the roof but not just any person. It was the girl he had told Stephen about. The teen was formulating a plan as some teachers came out, one with a megaphone to talk to the girl. 

Peter looked at Harley before the two silently nodded to one another and the younger teen slipped away. 

Peter hurried around to the back of the building to an area he was sure there were no cameras. The teen took a deep breath before scaling the wall with his spider grip. Moments later, he climbed the side and was standing on the roof, his web shooters hidden but ready… just in case. He took slow steps toward the girl.

"Hey there. I'm Peter." Peter calmly announced.

The girl didn't even turn to face him nor was she startled. Silence hung in the air.

"Can I come sit by you?" Peter asked as stopped his movements.

Silence. His brown eyes glanced down, noticing how her fingers tensed. Maybe if he just kept talking he could get her away from the edge.

"We have Chemistry and Spanish together. That test last tuesday was pretty hard in Spanish." Peter just talked.

"Why are you doing this?" Sophie asked, her voice soft but trembling. 

The tone of her voice reminded Peter too much of how he was right after May had died. She sounded so broken, so alone. Peter had to help her.

"Because I'm your friend. We may not talk all the time but we had Decathlon together." Peter explained. "You're really great too."

Sophie scoffed. "I don't have friends so just stop… this is…"

Sophie stood up and Peter could hear the crowd gasp below them. She turned to face the teen behind her, her eyes red from crying.

"You feel like there's nothing left don't you?" Peter asked and for the first time, he saw the pleading look in Sophie's eyes. "The world feels really cold and you have this overwhelming feeling of nothingness that just consumes you."

"How…" Sophie croaked out as fresh tears threatened to spill.

"I felt that way when my Aunt May died." The teen explained as he inched a bit closer.

"B...but your so happy even when you're bullied… how did you make it stop?" Sophie cried, her trembling hands running through her hair. "My own mind tells me how worthless I am… how it would be better if I just… disappeared."

"It wouldn't be though. " Peter urged. "When you quit Decathlon we lost our only arts and literature person. You were the reason we won state that one year because we were all so clueless."

A laugh escaped Sophie's lips. So he was getting somewhere with her with these stories. Maybe a few more and he could coax her away from the edge. 

"Do you remember that time in Spanish when I fell asleep?" Peter inquired.

"You jolted awake and said some very odd sentence all in Spanish. You were so lost until I tossed that note at you with what was going on." Sophie smiled softly.

"I would have been so lost if you didn't help me." The teen chuckled, reaching a hand out to Sophie. "I want to help you now."

The girl just looked at his hand as tears ran down her cheeks. She reached out her trembling hand to take Peter's. Once her hand was close enough, the teen pulled the girl into a tight hug as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Sophie sobbed quietly as he hugged her, apologies flowing between hiccups. The two teens stayed like that until the paramedics came on the roof. 

The two men carefully guided Sophie through the school and into the ambulance waiting at the entrance. Peter followed closely behind them just so he could keep an eye on Sophie.  
Once outside, Harley came rushing over to him just as he was waving to Sophie.

"Dude! Did you just do what I think you just did?" Harley asked the younger teen.

Peter just nods. "Yeah. I knew how she was feeling and I knew the only way I was saved was by mom and dad talking to me."

"Well, why don't we go out and celebrate my little brother being a hero." The older teen smiled and clapped Peter on the back. 

"School's been canceled for the rest of the day."

The two teens walk away from the school heading to the small cafe near the school. Harley's phone began to ring and the teen promptly answered it. 

"Hey dad." 

"Can you tell me why you two aren't at school?" Tony asked. "If you're playing hooky, I will get mama bear."

"There was an incident at school and classes got canceled." The older teen explained, looking at Peter. "If you turn on the news, you'll see Peter being a badass and saving the day."

"FRIDAY didn't alert me to spiderman being on the scene." The billionaire replied, confused as he turned on the news.

"Watch the news dad and you'll see. We'll be home soon dad. Love you." Harley ended the call.

Tony just stared at his phone before he turned the television on. As he took his seat on the couch, Stephen came out of the kitchen with a hot cup of tea and took a seat next to his husband. Both men were both in shock at the headline: "Not All Heroes Wear Capes". The news footage showed clips of Peter talking Sophie down as well as of her parents that were thanking Peter for saving their daughter. The two men just smile at the news story, thankful that everyone was ok.

"Looks like our kid is two superheroes now." Tony smiled.

"Both equally strong and caring." Stephen included as he sipped his tea.

"Well I think this is cause for celebration! We can all go pick up Diana from school and then all go out for once." The billionaire suggested as he got up from his spot on the couch, scooping Valerie out of her playpen. "What do you think Val?"

Valerie just blinked up at her father before smiling widely. "Mama!"

Stephen stiffles his laugh as his husband playfully rolls his eyes, lips curled into a smile.

"I should have seen that coming." Tony snorted as he held Valerie. 

An hour later, Peter and Harley arrived to the family floor, both teens shrugging off their backpacks and slinging them onto the couch. Harley grabbed the remote as Peter walked to the kitchen to grab a soda for the older teen and himself. The whistling teapot alerted the teen that Stephen was also there, the sorcerer smiling as he saw the teen enter the kitchen. A look of knowing passed between the two before the sorcerer pulled the younger teen into a tight hug. Peter had his nose buried into Stephen's collarbone as the sorcerer kissed the top of the teen's head.

"We are so proud of you cub." Stephen muttered into brown curls.

"I just did what I thought you or dad would do." Peter replied.

"We're going out to celebrate your heroics after we all pick up Diana from school. She's going to definitely want to brag that her big brother is a hero." Stephen grinned as he pulled away to make his cup of tea. 

Peter grabbed the two sodas he had ventured in for and walks back to the couch, tossing Harley his soda. As Peter flopped next to his brother, the teen's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing it was a text message as he opened his phone. The message came from an unknown number but upon reading the message, Peter knew exactly who it was from. The message was two words, the only words of praise he needed for his deed.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I might post some more of my stories on here!


End file.
